1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to work lights and, more specifically, to rotatable and adjustable work lights that can be clamped to, mounted to or placed on a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld lights are common tools found in the everyday toolbox. However, many times an individual user of a handheld light may need to operate another tool in the space illuminated by a handheld light. Small portable lamp assemblies, especially those that employ quartz halogen lamps, are especially well suited for home use as well as for professional use that includes automotive repair shops, construction and excavation sites, photography studios and in various situations where a portable light source is required to illuminate specific objects and areas.
Most portable lamp assemblies are equipped with either a handle for carrying or are mounted on a stand for stationary, long-term positioning. These lamps are most often connected to a standard 120 volt a-c receptacle by way of an electrical power cord. Despite their relative ease of use, the prior art lamps are often not designed to be selectively and easily positioned and secured for more unique or specialized applications. There is, therefore, a need for a rotatable and adjustable work light system that can be clamped to, mounted to or placed on a surface.